I Do, I Do, I Do!
by Merodii
Summary: She fell from the sky, she can't remember anything, and, OH YEAH, wherever this chick came from...She was famous.


**I Do, I Do, I Do!**

_Who are you?_

_'Who're you?'_

_Don't repeat me, answer!_

_'Is she even alive?'_

_**'Yes, Naruto, she's alive. Probably just asleep. Wake her up, so we can see what village she's from.'**_

One sounds older than the other… 

_'Why don't you?'_

_You're both annoying, if you ask me!_

_**'Because I've woken up a sleeping girl before. It's not pretty.'**_

I fluttered open my eyes, sitting up and groaning just a bit. "Where am I…?" I asked, staring at my bare feet. _I'm in a forest…_ I thought, looking around me, to see green grass, and some trees surrounding me. It looked like a spot where people could fight. It surely looked like it, with all the weapons in the trees, and the cut up bark on some of them.

I looked up, to see a blonde boy, a black-haired boy, and a man with silver hair staring at me, as well as a pink-haired girl.

"Whoah, whuzza?" I said, staring at them.

"I was asking, WHO ARE YOU?" The blonde yelled, glaring at me.

"Who am I? I dunno. Who're YOU?"

"What do you mean you don't know who you are?" The blonde shouted, still glaring.

"Wow, glare more please. It really makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside." I said, standing, examining the clothes I had on. I was wearing very tight and very short black shorts, and baggy white leg warmers, with a white shirt that hung off my shoulders, lined with yellow on the top part, and along the ends of the short sleeves. I also wore a small belt-like necklace around my neck. In my hair, I could feel a yellow ribbon tied in it. I grabbed a piece of my hair, putting it in front of my eyes. My hair was short and light blondish-brown.

I looked back over at the four; each of them had a strange look on their face. I turned around and also noticed that a girl with short, black hair, a boy with a dog, and a boy with sunglasses were there, as well as a woman with red eyes.

"Who're all of you guys…? Why am I here? Where am I? WHO am I?" I asked, panic falling into my voice. I couldn't remember anything…My name, age, where I came from…Nothing!

"We don't know either…All we saw was you fallin' from the sky." The boy with the dog responded, staring at me, as well as everybody else there.

"Sakura…" I heard the man with silver hair whisper to the girl with pink hair, "Why don't we all tell her our names? I can tell she's a bit scared…Maybe it'll calm her down."

The pink-haired girl nodded at him, then turned to me. "My name is Haruno Sakura."

"Mine's Uzumaki Naruto!" The blonde shouted eagerly.

"Hatake Kakashi."

"…Uchiha Sasuke." This boy glared at me before telling me his name.

"Hyuuga Hinata…" I could barely hear this girl, she seemed very shy.

"I am Yuuhi Kurenai."

"Aburame Shino."

"And Inuzuka Kiba!" The last one shouted, reminding me a bit of the boy called Naruto.

"Alright, then." I started, looking at each of them. "Now tell me. Where am I?"

Kakashi took a step forward. "You are in the training grounds of the village of Konoha."

"Okay. That explains a lot." I commented sarcastically. "NOW TAKE ME TO YOUR LEADER…Or something."

The group got a bit closer to her. "We have no idea how you got here, or where you came from. Enemies could have knocked you on the head, causing you to lose your memory. And if so, someone may be out for you. So, where this…" The man with silver hair, who had called himself Kakashi, was now holding out a black mask, a bit like his, to me, apparently to wear.

I shrugged, slipping it over my face; it covered just the nose, down to the bottom of my neck. If it had poison in it and they kidnapped me, it wasn't like I'd be losing anything, since I couldn't remember anything, anyway.

The group surrounded me, leading me to their 'Hokage'. They had explained to me about the Hokage, making sure I understood he was the most powerful person in the village.

The group was all hunched together, me being in the middle so no one could see me. Kakashi and Kurenai were in front of me; Naruto and Sasuke were behind me, with Sakura and Hinata on the left, Kiba and Shino on the right.

I looked at Kiba; a dog was sitting on his head. I reached up to it, and it tried to bite me. I quickly pulled my hand away, almost bumping into Hinata and Sakura. Kiba laughed. "Akamaru doesn't like a lot of people, so it's okay!"

I nodded, and kept walking. "So you're sure you don't remember anything?" Naruto asked from behind. I turned to him, still walking, just slightly.

"Yeah. I mean…I remember how to talk, walk…All that stuff, but I don't remember anything having to do with my personal life…I remember…Posters….CDs…With MY face on them."

Naruto nodded. "Huh. Well that's weird. Maybe you were a pop-star in some other land, or something."

I shrugged, then looked over at Sakura and Hinata. " I don't remember my name, even. Should I just make up one for now? Or is everyone just going to keep calling me 'kid', or 'girl'?"

Kakashi laughed. "We'll decide on that inside." He and Kurenai moved aside, letting me walk in.

They all escorted me into the Hokage's 'office', I guess it was. Or maybe it was his house.

I'd have to ask him about that.


End file.
